Dark Destiny Guilty Gear XX
by L.b
Summary: Totally revised version to fit into the GG XX storyline. Sol, and a couple others, will have to deal with the Postwar Admin Bureau's schemes... Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting updated & revised

Wind blew over the plain, making leaves rustle and shaking the younger trees. It  
  
looked like a thunderstorm was approaching; dark clouds covered the sky as  
  
lightining arched through them, creating patterns of bizzarre beauty. Usually,  
  
no one travelled through that plain - in fear of the frequent attacks by bandits  
  
and renegade soldiers - however that night two people stood before each other,  
  
like two statues left there by a distracted artist. One was a very tall man,  
  
whose muscular build and slightly tanned skin gave him a great impression of  
  
power. He wore simple white trousers and a couple of red shoes, and he had a red  
  
belt around his waist, buckled by a metal plaque with the writing "FREE" on it.  
  
His steel muscles were emphasized by a dark shirt and small red jacket. Two  
  
black gloves covered his hands, and his dark long hair, tied in a ponytail that  
  
reached his back, was held over his forehead by a sort of red metallic tiara  
  
that cast a shadow over the eyes. Normally, it would have been hard to see them,  
  
but that night they glittered like two red rubies. His lips were bent in a  
  
permanent sardonic smile, and he wielded a rectangular-shaped sword.  
  
The other man, although as nearly as tall, looked very different. He was  
  
entirely clad in a white trenchcoat, a blue cloak, and a belt similar to the one  
  
worn by the person before him was around his waist - only, the word "HOPE" was  
  
engraved on the plate instead. He kept his blonde hair short, and his blue eyes  
  
looked like a child's. However, there was no happiness in them. They burned with  
  
anger, directed at the other man standing silent.  
  
"Sol, let me tell you another time..." he said, his voice calm and collected.  
  
"What you have done...is nearly an act against God. Repent and  
  
perhaps you will be given another chance."  
  
"Oh, really?" Sol replied, sounding ironic. "An act against  
  
God? Well,you could tell him to go and get me, then, Ky?"  
  
"I wouldn't say such words if I were you, Sol. You have been offered a  
  
possibility to amend what you have done, and you shouldn't waste it like  
  
that...like always."  
  
"Are you finished lecturing me with those teachings of yours or do you want to  
  
go on? This is getting boring..."  
  
"Shut up!" Ky shouted, and he drew a long sword. As soon as he got on his  
  
stance, lightining arched on its blade. "I see that I have no other choice."  
  
"Want to fight, huh?" Sol said, raising his weapon.  
  
For a moment that seemed to last like an eternity, the two men didn't move. Then  
  
they ran towards each other, their blades eager to clash together.  
  
But before they could get near enough, white lightining struck the ground  
  
between the two, blinding them for a moment. When they could see again, another  
  
man had appeared. He was innaturally tall, towering over the others, and his  
  
clothing looked completely out of place: he wore a white, very elegant suit, and  
  
a pair of white gloves. His short hair and his beard, both brown, were trimmed  
  
perfectly. However, every feature, every movement showed the mark of evil, an  
  
evil that trascended the one known by mankind.  
  
"I've found you, at last." The newcomer said in a deep voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Ky asked.  
  
The man didn't reply, but he turned towards Ky, quick as lightining, and  
  
stretched his arm forward. A gust of wind hit Ky with the force of a hammer,  
  
sending him flying in the air. The knight rolled on the ground several times,  
  
then something hit his head, and darkness closed upon him.  
  
The newcomer turned towards Sol, who remained silent.  
  
"It's been a while, Frederick." the mysterious man said.  
  
"I am Sol Badguy." Sol replied unemotionally.  
  
"Sol, Frederick, what's the difference? You changed your name, but you are still  
  
the same!"  
  
"...what do you want?"  
  
"Right to the point, I see."  
  
"So? Who are you?"  
  
"I do not have a name...but you can call me the Shadowalker. I have been looking for you."  
  
"You're wasting your time, jerk. Unless you want a beating!"  
  
"Not even if I know something about you? About your past? And about ...that man?"  
  
Sol didn't answer, but hatred flashed through his red eyes.  
  
"I've caught your attention now, yes? Of course you will need to make me a favor... bring me the one you know."  
  
Sol grinned, then he launched himself towards Shadowalker, Fireseal in hand. The  
  
sword drew an arc, pointing at the man's chest, but as soon as the blade was  
  
about to touch him, he disappeared.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." he said, reappearing a few paces away.  
  
"Interesting..." he continued, looking at his suit. Part of the fabric had been  
  
cut off, showing the skin underneath.  
  
"I didn't expect that from a mere prototype. Impressive. However, you won't be able to escape. Either you do as I want...or you'll suffer like no one else has."  
  
"Try it, I'm waiting." Sol answered, sounding sarcastic.  
  
"I have no time to fight you now. There's an old underground bunker, built before the Crusades, near here. I'll be waiting for you there three days from now. Bring me what I need, and you'll be spared. Otherwise..."  
  
"You'll be dead." Sol added.  
  
"Funny. But now, more urgent matters await me. Till that time...Frederick!"  
  
Lightining struck Shadowalker, and the following moment, he was gone.  
  
Sol stared for a moment at the ground where the man had stood, then he quickly  
  
walked up to where Ky was laying, still unconscious. He bent over the knight and  
  
slapped his face repeatedly.  
  
"Hey, wake up!" he said.  
  
"Uhh..." Ky groaned as his eyes opened. He shouted and tried to jump away, but  
  
he found Fireseal pointed at his throat.  
  
"What do you want now?" Ky said.  
  
"Nothing bad...for now, boyscout. Remember that man?"  
  
"Is that related to what happened just a moment before?"  
  
"Wow, you're smart! Look, I know he's going to do all sorts of bad things, and I bet you don't want some bad person destroying your dear little order, do you?"  
  
"Uh? What? What happened?"  
  
"Look, I'm going to kick his butt. Want to join?"  
  
Ky stood silent. As much as he hated working with Sol... that could have been  
  
a chance to keep him under control, and he could always have stopped him  
  
later in the case he had lied.  
  
Sol was thinking about the same matter. He hated working in team...and with  
  
him, by all means! But again, he could have finishedtheir little match after  
  
dealing with Shadowalker.  
  
"I have no other choice but to confirm this with my eyes." Ky said. "So I  
  
guess...I'll call a truce for now. But if you do anything suspicious...or I  
  
find out you're manipulating the truth...I'll deal with you,using the force if  
  
necessary!"  
  
"Force? You can't even lift your sword, kid. Shall we go now?" Sol stepped  
  
back, and Ky got up and retrieved his sword, which had flown away with him.  
  
"So, Sol, who was this person?" Ky asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, when I'm in the mood. Now let's get going! Don't stay  
  
behind, or I'll just leave you alone."  
  
Ky sighed. Understanding the mind of Sol Badguy had been proven to be an  
  
impossible task. "Fine, fine then." he muttered in a low voice."Let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble On The Mayship

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOTES TO CHAPTER 2  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Millia appears in this chapter, and I've put her in the Jellyfish Pirates as  
the ending of GGX - the Arcade mode - suggested.  
- For some descriptions, I'm going to use the Guilty Gear 5 min anime DVD as a  
reference.  
  
Enjoy!  
Luca  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As thunder and lightining foretold, rain came that night. It swept the plain  
with its strength, drenching the grass and the trees. But by the morning, the  
clouds opened, and the sun rose in a clear sky, making the wet grass glimmer as  
if it was a sea of gold. Birds chirped happily in the sunshine and the whole  
place looked like a part of Heaven.  
The illusion was broken by the sound of a powerful engine: something was moving  
in the sky. It was a great airship, painted in orange. At first, it seemed like  
one of those few cargo ships that were still operational after the catastrophe  
caused by Justice years earlier, but a closer examination revealed several  
cannons mounted on both sides, and thick armor plating. Above all, the  
writing "MAYSHIP" on the aircraft's side showed the real nature of the vehicle:  
the main airship of the Jellyfish Pirates. Few hadn't heard of them in civilized  
countries: the deeds of the group of female pirates led by the fascinating  
Johnny were well-known around the world. The "amazons of the 22nd century", as  
someone called them, raided many sites of the globe's most powerful  
corporations, stealing everything that was valuable, and distributing it to the  
poorest parts of the population. Despite several attempts, no one had succeded  
in stopping them: the various governments had their hands full with the  
rebuilding, so they couldn't afford wasting too many resources in dealing with  
them. And so, the Jellyfish Pirates' raids continued.  
The Mayship slowed down and headed towards a group of small hills in the middle  
of the plain. As soon as it was above the biggest one, the aircraft stopped in  
mid air and descended silently. It landed quietly, and at the same moment, a  
side of the hill slid aside, revealing an opening. Many pirates ran out of it,  
carrying cables. They were all women, and they all wore what was known as the  
unofficial "uniform" of the Jellyfish Pirates: a short sailor shirt and a pair  
of shorts. Some had brightly colored bandanas tied around their heads, while  
others had hats. Tales on their beauty were known everywhere, and many had  
fallen in love with them.  
The main door on the Mayship opened and more pirates jumped out, helping the  
others connecting the cables to the ship's hull. Among them, a girl stood out:  
she was dressed differently than the others, with an orange trenchcoat that  
covered almost all her body. There was an opening in it, and the legs, covered  
with a dark suit, could be seen, while a metal plate protected the neck. She  
wasn't particularly tall, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed  
younger than the others, yet everyone followed the orders she shouted.  
"Start the refueling!" she said, commanding a group of people that were  
adjusting the cables. "We need to take off in an hour!"  
"It will be done, May!" they replied in unison.  
May adjusted her orange cap and smiled. Everything was going as planned! Johnny  
would have been proud of her! Since she was appointed first officer, she always  
handled matters with an extreme sense of responsibility, and no one ever  
complained on her choices. And now even Johnny asked for her advice sometimes!  
She giggled.  
The sight of a girl wearing a yellow bandana dragged May away from her thoughts.  
"Hello, Dizzy!" she said in a cheerful tone. "You're always working hard!".  
Dizzy turned towards May and smiled gently. She was on her twenties, and her  
beauuty stood among the other women. She had beautiful blue hair - held in   
place by two small yellow ribbons - and a body that seemed carved in marble. But  
her most striking feature were her red eyes: there was no hatred, no suffering  
in them. They were pure as water.  
"Um, I'm just trying to be useful..." she said shyly.  
"Come on, admit it! You always work double!"  
"Um...but by doing so, things are done faster..."  
May patted Dizzy on the back. "Don't worry, Dizzy, I'm just teasing you!"  
Dizzy smiled again and said nothing.  
"She looks so human!" May thought. "Who would think that Dizzy is a Gear?". Her  
memory went back to six months before, when a tournament was held to eliminate a  
possibly sentient Gear. May signed up to get Johnny a birthday present, but got  
defeated in the semifinals. Strangely enough, the winner never showed up, and as  
May was walking home, she stumbled in Dizzy. She seemed hurt and in a confused  
state, so she brought the girl with her. Soon enough, she found out that Dizzy  
was a Gear, but she didn't care. There was something she couldn't define that  
told her that Dizzy wasn't evil. And even Johnny, after the initial surprise,  
agreed to keep her with the pirates. Since then, Dizzy proved to be a hard  
worker, but also an extremely kind person. A person not tainted by the evil in  
the world, May thought.  
"Dizzy, let's keep on working! There's still a lot to do!" said a woman. She was  
clad in different clothes than the other pirates: she wore a red dress, short  
enough to show most of her slender, long legs, and her right arm was covered  
by light armor.  
"I'm sorry, Millia." Dizzy replied, and after saying bye to May, she walked off  
helping the pirates.  
May stared at the woman, biting her lip. Millia Rage... nothing much was known  
about her. She was pretty - even though the length of her blonde hair seemed to  
change continuously - but her blue eyes were cold as ice. May knew that Millia  
entered the tournament, but quit halfway, reasons unknown. Then, one day she  
showed up at the Jellyfish Pirates' hideout, asking to join. She was tested,  
and passed all the tests Johnny made up for her. Yet, there was something  
mysterious about Millia. She looked somewhat tormented most of the time, and  
May wondered what was going on in the woman's mind.  
"May!" a voice shouted from the Mayship. "Johnny wants to see you!"  
May giggled insanely. He would have been very satisfied with the current  
progresses of the operations!  
Humming a tone, she quickly walked inside the Mayship.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, the Mayship was again flying in the sky, off to its  
destination. May was on the bridge, taking care of the operations while Johnny  
was in his quarters ("Johnny is so lazy!" she thought). The place was filled  
with monitors and control consoles, and some pirates were busy at their  
stations. Among them there was April, the ship's navigator and one of May's  
best friends (although she thought of the whole crew as her family).  
"How is the situation, April?" May asked.  
"Everything's OK!" the girl replied, adjusting her brown hair.  
May groaned, staring at the empty sky around the Mayship. "Oh, this is SO  
boring!" she complained, stretching. "Nothing has been happening, nothing  
exciting at all!"  
"I agree! We need something fun!" April added.  
As if it was a reply to them, the whole ship shook. May had to hold on a  
handle, or she would have fallen. As she staggered to stay standing, the alarm  
rang. Everyone on the bridge was shocked, and May got flooded with reports from  
all the crew. She could barely make out the words out of that mass of  
alarmed voices.  
"What's going on!" she shouted, trying to overcome the confusion. "April,  
damage report!"  
All the pirates fell silent and partly regained some composture as April spoke.  
However, her words didn't bring any good news.  
"We have a hole in the fourth level!" said the girl.  
"Anything that could have done that?"  
"Nothing, the sky's clear! Nothing could have attacked us without being  
spotted!" added the girl in charge of the sensors.  
"What the... How could that happen?"  
"Only something small as a person could have gone undetected, but have you ever  
seen human beings that can fly?"  
"Uhm...maybe I have..."  
The alarm rang again. "Oh, damn" April exclaimed "seems we have an intruder on  
the third level! It's impossible..."  
"April, alert everyone and get a few people to fix that hole! And tell Johnny  
as soon as you can! I'm going!" May ordered, nearly yelling. "I think I'll ask  
this 'intruder' a few questions after I beat him up!"  
Saying so, May grabbed an anchor - about the same size as her, even though  
that it was light as a feather for her - that was laying against a wall, and ran  
out of the control room, furious. She would have given that intruder a lesson!  
  
* * *  
  
As May got out of the elevator that brought her to the third level, she gaped:  
the whole place looked like a battlefield. Fire erupted from holes in the steel  
walls of the corridor that led to the crew's quarters. Many pirates were laying  
on the floor, unconscious, while the others were busy fighting the fire or  
tending the wounded. May ran forward, her anger rising. "Someone will pay for  
that!" she said to herself as she tried to locate the cause of the disaster. As  
she passed by a branch of the corridor, she heard fragments of a conversation.  
"I've found you, at last!"  
"What do you want from me? I just want to live in peace..."  
May quickly went in the direction of the sound, and found Dizzy standing still  
in the middle of a corridor, as if she was a statue. And there was a man before  
her.  
"Peace is foolish. You have the power." Douglas said, sounding perfectly  
calm. "And you can do anything with it! The whole world can be under your  
control."  
"I don't want power!" Dizzy shouted. "My power only makes people unhappy!"  
"You don't need people. Those are just worms in your way."  
"I..."  
"HEY!" May shouted, interrupting the conversation. "What are YOU doing here?"  
"I'm merely fulfilling a task." Douglas replied, icy. "And it seems I can't get  
things done without getting annoyed by nuisances...like those people from  
before, they thought they could stop me and suffered the consequences."  
May's grip on her anchor tightened. "So you're the cause of all this, aren't  
you?"  
"Yes."  
"Why? Why did you do all of this!"  
"I need the Innocent Gear, or Dizzy as you call her. I hope you're reasonable  
enough to hand her to me without complaints. Otherwise... I'll have to resort  
to more drastic methods."  
"Wait a minute, old man! Dizzy is not a toy you can use as you want! And I  
won't let you have her! She's my friend!"  
"Friend..." Dizzy whispered.  
"Indeed, you're foolish, young girl." Douglas said. "You're standing up for her,  
even though you are destined to certain death?"  
"I'm NOT going to lose! And it's not only for her... you hurt my family! And I  
won't forgive you for that!"  
"You sound brave, girl. But bravery won't be enough against me."  
"My name is May, gramps, you'd better remember it!". Saying so, May put herself  
on guard.  
"May, please don't risk your life for me..." Dizzy said. "I...don't want  
you to get hurt...". She spoke slowly, as if she was trying to keep something  
under control.  
"I'm sorry, Dizzy. But I won't leave you alone, or I couldn't forgive myself.  
And I'm going to be all right, trust me!" May smiled.  
"How moving!" Douglas laughed. "But now, it's time to finish this."  
May raised her anchor as Douglas readied to leap at her, but all of a sudden the  
ceiling above them exploded. As soon as the smoke cleared, a man jumped down  
from the hole and put himself between the two. He was tall as Douglas, wearing a  
pair of black trousers and a black jacket. The latter was left open, showing  
steel muscles on his chest, and a black belt around his waist. The eyes were  
covered by a pair of black sunglasses. A large hat was resting on top of his  
head, and he had a seathed sword in his left hand.  
"JOHNNY!" May said in excitement.  
"At your service,, May." Johnny bowed.  
"I knew you would come!" May jumped up and down enthusiastically, suddenly  
unaware of the danger that was around her.  
"So, you're the famous Johnny, I see". Douglas grinned sarcastically. "Even you  
are asking for death."  
"I'm too good to be defeated by someone as ugly as you!" Johnny replied smiling,  
then he turned towards May. "May, get on a escape pod and bring Dizzy with you."  
"But Johnny!" May complained. "I want to fight with you! And I can't leave the  
others like this!"  
"I can handle this alone, and as soon as you escape, he won't have any interest  
here."  
"But..."  
"No 'buts'! Go, NOW!"  
May stepped back. She never heard Johnny being so harsh. She opened her mouth to  
reply, but Dizzy grabbed her arm and dragged her away.  
"LET ME GO!" she shouted, trying desperately to resist. "Dizzy, let me go! I  
want to fight!"  
"Johnny is helping us, May..." Dizzy said, sounding extremely sad. "I don't  
want you to get hurt...You're my...friend, so..."  
"I...understand"  
"And..." Dizzy shook as if pain struck her. "I don't know... if  
I..can...hold...for long..."  
"Are you all right?"  
"I...let's go, before it's too late...". Dizzy's grip on May loosened.  
"...I have no other choice...". May turned towards Johnny as she ran away.  
"You'd better be all right, ok, you big stupid head!"  
Douglas moved forward, but Johnny blocked his path. "I'm your enemy. And I'll  
show you how great I am!" he said.  
"You'll take your pride with you in the grave, human!" Douglas replied as he  
jumped forward, ready to strike.  
Johnny's reaction was quick as lightining: before his opponent could even get  
near him he drew his sword and aimed at Douglas's chest.  
"You let your guard down, my friend! Taste the Johnny Special!" he shouted, as  
his blade hit his opponent three times. Immediately after, Douglas was engulfed  
in flames and collapsed on the floor.  
"Pitiful..." Johnny commented, as he seathed his weapon.  
"Hmm...you're far stronger than what I expected." Douglas exclaimed, as he got  
back on his feet, apparently unharmed, aside from burns on his clothes.  
Johnny was paralyzed by surprise. "How could you...".  
"It was a good enjoyment, but now it's the end!". Douglas vanished and appeared  
right behind Johnny.  
"What the..." Johnny said, turning, before a punch hit him, slamming him against  
a wall with the strength of a tornado.  
"So...powerful..." he muttered, and passed away.  
Douglas didn't bother to check if he was alive or not: recovering Dizzy was his  
first priority. He could still sense her presence on the ship...somewhere above  
him. He grinned. Soon, the hunt would have been over.  
  
* * *  
  
"This way!" May shouted to Dizzy as the two ran through the maze of corridors in   
the ship's third level. May's objective was to reach the main elevator, then get   
to the escape pods.   
"We're near now..." she said, but her voice died in her throat as she saw   
Douglas right before the elevator's doors.  
"You can't run anywhere from me." The man declared. "I will always find you."  
"It's too early to say that, gramps!" May exclaimed as she broke a little glass   
panel next to her and pushed a button. Suddenly, a big steel plate dropped from   
the ceiling, blocking the corridor between the two girls and the man.  
"This will block him for a while. We can still escape!" May said. "Come on,  
Dizzy, follow me!"  
"Uhm..yes..." Dizzy replied. She seemed to struggle with herself, and spoke  
little.  
May led Dizzy again through the winding corridors till they reached a small   
hatch. With some difficulty May opened it and strong wind blew from the opening:   
it led directly to the left wing of the Mayship.  
"There's a ladder here, and we can climb to the upper levels from here! Just be  
careful, or the wind will knock ou off!" May explained.  
The two girls got out of the hatch and started walking on the Mayship's big  
wing, struggling to keep their balance. The ladder was relatively near them, but  
they were forced to walk slowly, measuring each step carefully.  
They were about halfway when they heard a low laugh: as they turned, they found  
Douglas about two paces away from them.  
"Man, you're so stubborn!" May said. "Why don't you just give up and leave us  
alone!"  
"I find your futile resistence interesting. Just like that man from before. He   
was so foolish to fight me." Douglas said.  
"What did you do to Johnny!"  
"I gave him a good beating. I don't know if he's alive or not."  
"JOHNNY!" May exploded in anger. "Now I won't forgive you...EVER! Take THIS!"  
The girl stretched her left arm forward, and the air behind her began to  
glimmer. Out of nowhere, a massive whale of light appeared and jumped towards  
Douglas.  
"You want to impress me with those childish tricks?" Douglas said, covering his  
face with his arms. There was a flash, and when May and Dizzy could see again,  
the man was still there. However, blood dripped on his cheek from a small cut.  
"You are a disobedient child." Douglas whispered in a cold, bone-chilling voice.  
"Now you shall be punished!"  
He ran towards May, so fast that she couldn't even see his movements. Before she  
could understand what was happening, he was in front of her.  
"DIE!" Douglas screamed, raising his right arm. May was paralyzed by terror  
and could only see the hand getting near her, bringing death...  
Suddenly, Douglas jumped back, merely avoing a steel arrow that stuck into the  
Mayship's metallic hull.  
"STOP!" Dizzy screamed, as a great pain ran through her. "I...won't...let  
you...harm her... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
Dizzy screamed louder: part of the back of her shirt ripped off, as two wings -  
one white, the other black - grew on her back. Soon after, a tail with a small  
ribbon on its end grew out as well.  
"Dizzy..." May said in shock.  
"Finally you show your true power, Innocent Gear!" Douglas exclaimed.  
The black wing changed shape to the one of a figure covered by a cloak. Where  
the head should have been, a skull was staring at Douglas, and its empty  
cavities irradiated hatred. Without a sound, the figure extended towards the man  
at incredible speed, but as soon as it was near him it retracted and became a  
wing again.  
"This is not the time, Necro!" Dizzy said, as if she was talking to her wings.  
May couldn't believe what her eyes saw. She stood looking at Dizzy, while her  
mind was drowning in confusion and amazement.  
Douglas, on the other hand, wasn't particularly impressed.  
"So, what are you going to do, Innocent Gear?" he said. "Show me what you've  
got! Show me that you're truly a superior being like me!"  
"NO!" Dizzy replied. "I won't...and you won't have what you want!"  
"And how you're supposed to do that? You might be strong, but you're  
inexperienced..."  
Dizzy looked at the ground below: the ship was flying over a forest.  
"Like this!" she exclaimed, and grabbed May.  
"Hey, Dizzy, wait a minute, what are you....WHOAAAAA!" May screamed as Dizzy  
spread her wings and jumped off the ship. She flew into the forest and  
disappeared from sight.  
"Stupid girl..." Douglas thought. "Now..."  
He was ready to follow her, but a yellow ribbon that looked like hair tied  
him up.  
"What?"  
Douglas turned and saw Millia Rage next to him, her hair extended to trap him.  
"You're staying here." the woman whispered.  
"I've heard about you, Millia Rage." Douglas had a sarcastic tone. "The assassin  
who betrayed her own master..."  
"Shut up." Millia's eyes were burning with rage, and her voice was sharp as a  
razor. "I'm not an assassin. And you'd better mind your own business."  
"It still hurts you, I can see that. But I do not want to fight now... so I have  
a proposal?"  
"Proposal?" Millia frowned.  
"Yes. My and The Man's forces need an experienced assassin like you..."  
"I told you already, I'm not an assassin. And you and The Man, whoever you are,  
can go to Hell, for all I care. Forget it."  
"Then, a sad fate awaits you."  
Douglas grinned, and broke free with ease.  
"Damn you." Millia said as she got on her stance.  
The man stretched out his left arm, his palm directed towards the woman, and  
lightining erupted from his hand. Millia screamed in pain as electricity ran  
through her body. She staggered back, but her foot didn't land on anything  
solid: she was on the edge of the wing. She tried to regain balance, but it was  
too late. With a scream, she fell down.  
  
* * *  
  
While walking, Sol got an eerie feeling and stopped abruptly. A Gear was nearby,  
he could feel it.  
"This trail is boring. Let's change our direction." he said, as he started  
walking in a different direction.  
"Wait!" Ky exclaimed. "Weren't we supposed to go to the Gear laboratory?"  
"Yes, but I got bored. We still have plenty of time, so let's take it easy!"  
"Don't you think we have a duty to fulfill..."  
"Duty, duty, duty! You guys always talked about that. It was so boring, that's  
why I left."  
"Sol!"  
"Don't get too pissed off, boy!". Sol laughed as he walked off.  
Ky sighed. He still had no other choice but to go on. Muttering under his  
breath, he followed his companion. 


End file.
